Unknown
by AngelSinger
Summary: Harry was stolen from everything and everyone he has ever known. Trained to be the best, Harry becomes a heartless assassin, bent on revenge for one person. Albus Dumbledore. Journeying through Hogwarts he encounters a feeling he has never known. Love.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't anything that has anything to do with Harry Potter or his friends...or enemies. The only thing I own is any characters that I choose to dream up.

A/N: This is my first story that I've published and I'm not really sure about it, so any _constructive_ critiscm would be good.

Enjoy!

PROLOGUE

A world that I have never known, or never seen. Never smelt, never touched.

I have never loved, nor never feared. Only hated.

Trapped within walls, never to be free.

I have never heard the birds sing sweet warbles in the morning, or the crickets with their harsh tunes at night.

I have never seen a rising, nor a falling sun. Nor the soft glow the moon casts on the ground.

I have never felt the soft caress of a warm summer's breeze, or the tickle of prickley grass between my toes.

If had not been told these things were so, I would not have contmeplated on them, never thought of them. I would never know they existed.

All my life I have waited in the dark, never feeling the sun's kiss on my face or back, my only company being... him.

My only instincts are to kill without question, but only those who deserve it. I would never kill without reason. But I do kill without mercy.

I have been taught silence and how to become one with the shadows.

Gracefullness and peace, strength and chaos.

I know the very secrets of life itself.

I can give life quickly, and take it away just as swiftly as I gave it.

At first, I wasonly here to be taught wand wandless magic and how to wield melee weapons.

But he got greedy. He wanted more power, and he knew he could get it through me.

He taught me so much more than he had first expected, thinking I was his forever loyal and obedient servant.

But I started to teach myself, to train without his help. Now I am more stronger and more powerful than he, or anyone else on this planet could ever hope to be. Though he remains completely oblivious to this, seeing only what he wants to see.

He was someone who blocked the society from growing with his old ways, and his damned manipulation. He needed to be eliminated.

Fifteen long years of confinement had taught me something. It taught me that not everyone can be perfect. But every now and again, you would get the people who needed to be taught how to toe the line.

For example. The man who brought me here, stole me from my burning house, away from my dead parents, out of my crib. I was only one.

My parents had been murdered by a Dark Lord named Voldemort.

He stole me from everything I had ever known, and locked me away. A prisoner and servant, to do his bidding.

If he had not taken me that night, everything could've been different.

I might of had a life to love, a family to cherish and a childhood to remember. Even though I like who I am today, I just can not forgive a man who took all that away from me. I still can't help but wonder what I would've been like if he hadn't.

For that, my heart,body and soul will not rest until he is lying at my feet, gasping his last breath of air.

I hate him, and I always will. Even after he is gone.

I heard the handle on the door turn, and my eyes snapped towards it as it creaked open.

He was standing in the doorframe.

It was Albus Dumbledore.

I spoke to him, my voice toneless and completely unemotional.

"You came back much earlier than I expected, you usually wait three ays before returning. It's only been two." Dumbledore chuckled merrily as if I had said a hilarious joke. I, however, had been completely serious when I said that.

"Come." He replied, "I think it is time you joined my school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe that you are ready." I did nont show any surprise on my face, but there was no doubt that surprise, was exactly what I was feeling.

I didn't say anything, I just stood and followed him.

I followed him down hallways and up staircases. Through secret passages and finally coming to a stop at a single wooden door.

It opened.

For a moment, I was temporarily blinded, but as I stepped out the door, the world cam into focus.

For miles around, all I could see was fresh, green grass on sloping hills. The bright,, blue sky hung above me. A few puffy white clouds lingering in it, and a blazing ball of fire.

The Sun.

I could see the birds doaring through the air, the trees swaying slightly in the wind , and a small blue lake reflecting the sun, its surface rippling, welcomingme.

I could feel the breeze dance around me, touching my fingers, face and running through my hair.

My feet are bare, so as I walked, the soft, prickling touch of grass tickled in between my toes and on the soles of my feet.

For the first time in my life, I could see the world in all its beauty.

My name is Harry Potter... and I am free!

A/N: So, how did you guys like it?? Please tell me. And only constructive critiscm please, I don't like out and out meaness. Thank you.

I want heaps of reviews so I can determine whether to keep going.

Next Chapter, (if there I decide to put it up) First Time Out.

Cya, and Thanks for reading.


	2. First Time Out

A/N: Hey guys. I've written the first chapter of unknown. That other was just a little prologue. Thank you to all who have reviewed my story so far.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry and co. I do, however, own any characters that I so choose to dream up.

FIRST TIME OUT

It was the first time he had ever truly felt anything other than hate. He could've quite possibly placed it as joy. But he would not show it. He couldn't. Because to show emotions was to show your weaknesses.

He had no idea how people would react to him coming to the school. After all, he was definitely not a first year, and from what he had been told, no-one had ever come to Hogwarts when they were 16. They would surely find it just a bit weird.

But it wasn't as if he was special or anything like that. They would get over it, eventually.

He'd read up on Hogwarts from one of the many books that lined his walls. Dumbledore had made sure that he only had the best, and informed him of everything that he needed to know. That made Harry slightly suspicious, seeming as Dumbledore obviously didn't want him to know a few things.

He hadn't had a lot of anything in his 'room,' except for the masses of books that resided on shelves that he had built himself.

The books that he suspected were missing, though he did not know any names or contents of these books were about his legacy. His life. What had truly happened all those years ago.

Of course, Harry believed that Dumbledore had already told him this. Though some part of the story just didn't ring true for him. Whenever he thought of it, he heard a woman scream as a flash of pure green light surrounded his vision. But from what Dumbledore had told him, his parents had been murdered down stairs, and he had taken Harry before Voldemort got to him.

He had no doubts that his parents were in fact dead, he just wanted to know the true story, and why he always kept seeing the back of woman's head before the light every time he thought hard enough. It just didn't make sense.

While Harry had been residing in Dumbledore's office, every student had come in the through the humungous doors, to the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. As soon as the doors had been securely shut, Dumbledore had escorted Harry down to the Entrance Hall to wait for his entrance.

While Harry waited for the doors to open, he heard the occasional shout from the Sorting Hat putting people in their respective places. He had already been told about the sorting system and all the houses.

He hadn't put much thought into which house he _wanted _to be in, though he did set his mind instantly against Slytherin. He had not liked what they were all about when he had heard about them. He did not kill people for fun, or to laugh at them. He killed for justice and to rid the world of their unorthodox ways.

Truth be told, he hadn't actually killed a _real _person before. Dumbledore had set up a magical virtual reality sequence, where had would get assignments. All the people that he had ever been assigned to kill, had at some point in their lives, gained a criminal record. He had not hesitated in killing them. The sequence had been as real as any real life version could be.

You could say he had a, 'Licence to kill.'

He was snapped suddenly out of his thoughts by the sound of his name. It was time.

Harry found it quite how, one minute the hall had been buzzing with the noise of people talking, and then, after his name had been called, in was deadly silent.

The doors slowly creaked open.

On his guard, Harry entered the hall and started up towards the head table, where the hat resided. Then the whispers started.

He wasn't quite sure what they were talking about exactly, but he did know it was something about him. His coming here couldn't be that odd. Could it? People were staring openly at him, their mouths gaping open like a fish. This unnerved Harry extremely because he had never been in a crowd before or had people's attention on him in his life. It made him feel uneasy. But once again, he did not dare show a thing. His face had been perfectly masked.

When Harry looked up into Dumbledore's face he saw that the old man was quite amused. Harry did not think that the situation was in slightest bit funny. He grew furious. Dumbledore had known they would react like this, and he hadn't told him. The nerve of him.

Finally, Harry reached the hat, and an old, stern looking woman stepped toward him.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration teacher. Please sit on this stool, so we can sort you." Her hand indicated the stool with the ratty old hat sitting atop it. Even though he had been told what to do, he couldn't help stare in disgust at the filthy thing. He turned to the woman named McGonagall.

"You expect me to wear this thing?" Everyone went silent. They couldn't believe that he had just said that. A few people gave each other glances, as they all wondered whether he was evil. McGonagall looked the most surprised. Nobody had ever dared to talk back to her. It had never been done. People were too scared of her reaction to do it. Her nostril's flared in anger as she gazed upon Harry. She had only managed to just control the waver of anger in her voice as she spoke.

"Just sit on the seat. You have already been told what to do. How dare you question me!" Harry snorted and sat down muttering.

"Touché." He slid the hat onto his head, and suppressed a jump as he heard a voice in his head. He had always been unnerved by that.

"My, my. Hello Mr. Potter. We meet at last." Came the hats voice.

"How the hell do you know who I am? And what do you mean we meet at last?"

"I have been waiting for your arrival at this school for quite a long. I admit that I was slightly disappointed when you didn't arrive when you were 11. Everyone was asking where you were. They all knew that you were supposed to go to school that year. Dumbledore told everyone that they didn't know where you were and presumed dead." Forgetting that he was supposed to be speaking in his mind he yelled out his next word's for everyone to hear.

"That lying Bastard!!!" He didn't see everyone's reaction, but he supposed it was one of surprise.

"You shouldn't have said that Mr. Potter. Everyone will judge you very harshly."

"And why would that be."

"Alas, I could already see that you did not know. Did Dumbledore not tell you what you have done for us all?" Seeing the confused aura in his mind, the hat continued. "I guess I will have to tell you. Mr. Potter, you are famous." To say the least, Harry was stunned. He had never been out in the real world since he was one. How could he be famous?

"How?"

"Let me tell you your story. 15 years ago, a man of incredible evil will reined over us all, terrorizing our world. His name is Lord Voldemort. You and your family went into hiding when it became known that Voldemort was after you. You were all put under the fidelius charm, unfortunately the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew betrayed you all, handing you over to Voldemort. He was never charged because people thought that a man named Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper. He is your Godfather, and currently, he is imprisoned in Azkaban. He is 100 innocent. So, anyway, Peter went and joined Voldemort, knowing that Lily and James would know that he had betrayed them. A few days after he gave Voldemort the information he so desperately wanted, he attacked your house. Your father was murdered first, trying to protect you and your mother. Your mother was with you at the time. Then Voldemort had come after you. He had told your mother to move aside and she wouldn't get hurt. She, of course, refused. She died, standing right in front of you." The memories of that came to Harry now. A woman's scream, and a flash of green light, then he remembered a high pitched cackle, then excruciating pain in his head. The hat continued. "He attacked you while you watched your mother die. But something went wrong. The killing curse that he sent at you rebounded back and hit him. He was ripped from his body, pure spirit, while you lived with only a lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead as a reminder." Harry lifted his hand up to his face, and for the first time in his life, he felt immense sorrow. Sorrow for his father and mother, who he knew loved him more than life itself, and sacrificed themselves so that he could live. So much for that. Harry had not lived a real life. He had been imprisoned in a cell, never to live the life his parent's had blessed him with. It just wasn't right. He should be dead.

"So, let me get this straight. I'm famous for defeating this guy, when really, it was my mother and father, who died protecting them, yet they don't get any acknowledgement in this."

"Yes." Harry clenched his fists, and breathed deeply, collecting himself together.

"Let's just get on with Sorting. I'm sure they're all wondering what the hell is going on."

"Ok. Now, I can already see that you are definitely not suited for Slytherin even thought you are very cunning, not to mention, you would probably rip me apart if I put you there. You are extremely smart, and hold a lot of kindness towards the people who respect you, which, at the moment, is no-one…:

"Way to state the obvious smart ass."

"…And you are extremely brave. You are suited for every house, but something tells me that I should put you in Gryffindor. If not to lead Albus Dumbledore on, which is your plan is it not? But because your bravery is greatest. You will do very great things, Harry. GRYFFINDOR!" The roar from the Gryffindor table was deafening. They couldn't believe that Harry Potter was in there house, even though people had already assumed he would be put there. Harry did not hear anything. His thoughts were on his mother and father, praying for them and vowing that he would not rest until Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew were dead. He also vowed to break his Godfather out of prison. He did not belong there.

So wrapped up in his thought he was that he did not notice Dumbledore exchanging a few words a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. This man's name was Snape, and he was scared. Snape was a spy for Dumbledore, and worked in Voldemort's ranks. Voldemort would not be happy to find out that Harry Potter was alive. He had expected his return to make people fear for their lives more than ever, but Potter would bring them hope, and he would challenge Voldemort, especially since he knew what had really happened. Dumbledore was just worried what Harry would think pf him after Harry found out that he had lied to Harry. He was not looking forward to that confrontation.

Suddenly, Harry looked up at Snape, his eyes boring into his. Harry had felt the presence of evil, and it had come form that man. Slowly and discreetly his brought a finger up to his throat and made a slicing motion.

Snape gulped.

Harry grinned wickedly, then turned and walked over to the Gryffindor table sitting sown, ignoring all the pats on his back.

Later that night, he sat up in his bed, mulling everything over, and creating a plan to break his Godfather out of Azkaban. That was his main priority. Then he would go after Pettigrew.

He spent half the night working on a plan, then, finally satisfied he slid under the covers and fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it guys, coz I enjoyed writing. It might be a while before I put up the next chapter, because I have to think everything through. Any ideas that you can give me would be wonderful. I'll just remind everyone that only allow _constructive _critiscm.


End file.
